I Wish
by Diamondparka
Summary: To make a wish come true is only a curse upon the one who wished it. To grant a wish is to become a sinner. What of she who does both? [Semi-Permanently Discontinued]
1. Prologue

"You are not to interfere with my games, **_Incubator_**."

 _'We have no intentions to do so; It's not as if we can gain something from it. We will, however, provide contracts to those who want to make them.'_

"Why are you so insistent on ruining my fun?"

 _'Our goal is only to save the universe; Your cards are of no interest to us.'_

"I'll ruin you...I'll undo it, everything. I'm going to personally see to it that their wishes don't come true- They're only to be _granted_."

 _'We'll be observing your plan.'_

Soft, gentle footsteps of an inhuman creature echoed very quietly throughout the corridor, as a small breeze began to form. As it hit her skin, the Queen of the card's fierce scowl was slowly broken, being replaced with a small, sinister beam. A new eternal girl would arrive here soon. One of the many portals on the wall opened, revealing an image of a small girl among a starry sky.

"Then let the games begin...And white has first move."


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: For clarification's sake, I will give the briefest of explanations as to why this character is important, but I won't tell you who she is directly in case of the possibility it will spoil the side story of Peeping Analyze! The main character of this chapter is a canonical character, who in a similar case to Futase Fumio from Season 2, did not go by her human name after becoming a LRIG. She appears within season 1, though her LRIG does not. I would recommend you check out 'Wixoss: Peeping Analyze' to learn about her; Four of the five chapters are available in english for free,_ _.co/manga/selector_infected_wixoss_peeping_analyze/c000_

* * *

 _"I'm sorry..."_

"Um...Hello...?"

" _I'm sorry-_ _ **I'm so sorry! I-I'm sorryyy!**_ _"_

"U-Um...Forgive me for interrupting you- Do you mind?"

"See...Sakaguchi...I'm disgusting. Now I'm deluding myself to think this card can talk like in the novel..."

" ** _You're wrong!_** _Ugh_... I never expected an encounter like this...I should've tried to foretell it."

"Now there are fortunes too...What a weird setting..."

'- _Indeed, Mizushima Kiyoi- And yours has potential.'_

Finally removing her hands from her face, the girl looked around tearfully. Among the spilled Wixoss cards, a white creature that reminded her of a cat sat, with a long tail twitching.  
"-Hey, who the heck are you, and why are you interrupting me and my Selector?!"  
A squeaky and shrill voice drew Kiyoi's attention down towards the entity's paws, where a card lay. The portrait of a girl was imprinted on it- Or at least, one should be. Instead, it was if the card had a three dimensional space within, where the girl looked up her and the strange animal that had appeared.  
"W...Who a-are you and...and...W-What's going on?"

" _ **You have a wish you want granted, right?**_ _"  
_ Both parties chorused in harmony, which, upon realizing it had happened, the girl glared up at the white creature. It's own red and beady eyes remained unchanging, as did it's tone. Continuing on, the girl smiled back at Kiyoi, now choosing to ignore the other entity in the conversation.  
"You have been selected; My name is Remember...And I'm here to grant your wish."  
" _Gr_... _Grant_ _my_ _wish_...?"  
' _That's right, Kiyoi.'_

The conversation's newcomer interjected again, and she directed her attention to it's unblinking eyes. The creature dipped it's head slightly, apparently in greeting.  
 _'Pardon my interrupting; I am Kyubey, and I'd like you to make a contract with me.'  
_ "A contract?"  
 _'That's correct; If you make a contract with me and become a magical girl, you can have any wish you want granted.'_

Kiyoi blinked, obviously unsure. "D-Do y-you w-work together...?" She prompted hesitantly to both. Remember was the one to give her a very huffy answer.  
" _No_! Why don't you just tell me what your wish is so we can start your journey as a Selector?"  
"I...I want to save Sakaguchi! I'll do anything!"  
 _'If you really mean that, then why don't you make a contract?'_

It became obvious to her that listening to both Kyubey and Remember at once wasn't going to work. "If both of you can help me save Sakaguchi...Tell me what I have to do- Remember, you first."  
" _Thank you,_ Kiyoi-chan! If you accept your role as a Selector, then we'll need to find three more selectors with their LRIGs, and defeat them...And then your wish will be granted." The LRIG explained suavely, tone comforting. "But if you loose three times, you'll loose your right as a Selector, and you'll forget all about this." The girl quietly considered what Remember had just said, thinking it over critically. If she lost her rights as a Selector, then she wouldn't be able to save Sakaguchi.  
"A...Alright...K-Kyubey...?"

The creature's tone and expression remained the same as it spoke, and Kiyoi couldn't help but find it's mannerisms somewhat off-putting and creepy before wondering if that's how other people looked at her.  
 _'If you make a wish to save Sakaguchi Ayumi, then I can grant it. In return, you must become a magical girl with a Soul Gem and fight monsters known as Witches. It's a dangerous job, but unlike Remember's proposal, your wish's effect will be immediate and I'll be available to guide you through.'_

Despite Kyubey's warning, Kiyoi knew instantly what her choice would be. Picking up Remember's card, she shook her head apologetically.  
"S-Sorry...B-But I need to save Sakaguchi now and I can't afford to lose that chance." Remember's expression crumpled at her answer, and she looked like she might cry. "But, I swear, if Sakaguchi can qualify...I'll let her have that chance...She deserves a wish more than I do."

Cleaning up the card deck she'd spilt and and placing Remember back in among them, the girl turned to Kyubey, with a determined expression crossing over her features. "I just have to wish for it, and it'll come true?"

 _'That's all there is to it.'_

"...My wish is that Sakagu...That Ayumi is healed! I want her to regain consciousness and be just like before!" The white creature approached her, pressing the long white tendrils that sprouted from underneath it's ears towards her chest. As it did, an cerulean tinted light arose from Kiyoi's chest, and she reached out, grabbing for it.  
 _'Your wish has decreased entropy; Now go fourth and release your power...Kiyoi Magica!'_


End file.
